


[Podfic] Man in Black

by Yuurei



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: All I've done recently is James Bond podfics😂, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, So I'm really sorry for the prominent odd british accent that Jaskier has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Jaskier is late to his first date with the man he's been flirting with online - but that might just be a blessing in disguise.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Man in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man In Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891587) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> I'm not joking about the Jaskier having a really prominent (sort-of British) lilt when he speaks. 90% of what I've been recording has been James Bond fics and it just... happened? He reminded me of Q and that's, well that's my "Q" voice😅🙈  
> I could have redone it but it's kinda cute.

Story: [ Man in Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891587)  
Writer: [ Inexplicifics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics)  
Reader: [Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei)

File: [m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g6vqrn8unx3kjv9/Man_in_Black.m4a/file)


End file.
